Vivid Imaganings
by DailyThought
Summary: Ever since you were a kid you had the habit of creating very vivid fantasies. It started out normal, you know the usual fantasies a girl has about conquering the playground and ruling them as their queen. As you grew older, your fantasies changed but still carried a similar theme, domination. Good thing you developed a nice poker face when your imagination kicks in.
1. Chapter 1: Coffee Drops

A hot steaming cup of coffee sits between you and the fidgeting red haired boy. The coffee shop isn't as busy as it usually was, but it is in the middle of the week at 4:00 PM. No one would really be here, except for you and the boy.

"Um...I-I think…" You don't catch the rest of what your partner is saying with his soft voice. His voice tends to be audible until the middle of his sentence, then the rest of the words come out similar to a purr of a cat. Low and rumbly. Your hand grabs a small stirring stick from the container on the table.

"Hmm? Please repeat yourself Kozato-kun." He flinches a bit and takes a breath to calm himself as you stir your coffee.

"I s-said...maybe we c-could read the ch-chapter and then t-talk about it." He truly struggles to keep his voice high enough for you to hear. You raise the stick a bit and let a few drops of your coffee drop back into the cup. Each drop letting out steam, warning of it's scalding hot temperature.

"That sounds like a good start, Kozato-kun. A better understanding of the era is a good plan." You slide your finger across the stick and gently abandon it. Enma blushes at your compliment. You wonder under certain stimulus, if he blushes a similar shade to match the hair on his head. The boy in front of you hides his face behind his book as he reads.

'The Feudal Era was believed to be the Golden Age in Japan...'

The words in front of your eyes slip away as your imagination kicks in.

The both of you are in the same coffee shop, but there is no book hiding the boy. The chair he sits on is not a seat of comfort, but a prison. His hands are tied to his sides and his legs curve around the legs of the chair, giving you a clear path of where he likes to be touched.

You sit up from your chair and walk towards him. His eyes are wide and fearful. His shirt is still on.

'That will have to go.' You settle your body in the middle his open legs and settle your mouth near his ears.

"Enma, are you a good boy?" His breathing is fast as he eyes you with his wide doe eyes.

"P-please...let me go." His pleading sets you off. You want to hear more.

You let out a puff of hot breath onto the shell of his ear causing him to shiver. "Enma, beg like a good boy for Mistress and you'll get a treat." Your body hovered over his, teasing him with no actual contact.

"This isn't f-funny, I n-need to g-get home." That won't do. With a swift motion you yank his shirt open, exposing his chest to the cool air. He gasps in surprise.

"I have to teach you how to obey." You walk to your cup of coffee and return to your unwilling slave. The stirring stick is in your hand as you dangle it over his chest. "You will learn that pain is pleasure. When pain is dealt you will moan for mistress."

"P-please...AH!" He yelps in surprise as a hot drop lands on his chest and travels down to the rim of his pants. "Stop! It hurts!"

"Enma, are you giving orders to me?" Another drop, this time on his right collarbone. The drop settle on his nipple. He yelps again.

"You'll learn to love it once I finish conditioning you. I'll make you my favorite pet." You whisper huskily into his ear as your mouth engulfs it. Your left hand slides down his irritated chest, down to the bulge in his pants. He tries to fight the stimulation, but you hear a moan escape him.

"I want you to repeat this in your mind, Enma. You'll feel the greatest of pleasures if you give in." Your lips are pressed against his ear as you give him a firm squeeze and rub on the growing bulge in his pants. "Don't resist me, pet. Give in to me. Give in. Give in." You chant into his ear as you stroke him. He throws his head back and his mouth at first closed, starts to mouth your message.

You grab the stir stick and with every drop you add a firmer stroke. At first he yelps, then slowly his eyes close and he moans. You lean close to his ear.

"Pain is what, pet?"

"...p-pleasure." You moan at the way it comes out of his mouth. His purr like whisper sends shivers down your spine.

"Who am I, pet?" Another drop, a stroke, and a moan. 'Say it, Enma. Let me give you release.' You desperately want to see him writhe in pleasure.

"My M-mistress." The stick is long gone. Enma finds you sitting on the small space in middle of his legs with your back pressed against his torso. Your left hand grabs the back of his head as your other hand clutches the material on his knee to push you closer to him. Your butt starts to grind on his growing bulge. He moans into your neck and you hold him flush against you.

"Are you Mistress's good pet?" He moans. You halt your movement causing him to plead for release.

"Answer me."

"Y-yes M-mistress." You continue, your movements faster.

"Who is the only one who can bring you pleasure?"

"M-mistress." He's getting closer.

"Who do you obey and cum for?"

"Mistress!" You moan at the feel of his release against your bottom. You slowly get up and turn to see your masterpiece. The boy is breathing as if he finished a long run. His head is thrown back from the intensity of his orgasm.

You run your hand through his hair and brush some behind his ear. He moans and whispers your name.

"No, I'm your Mistress and I have a treat for my pet." He looks at you his eyes showing how exhausted, yet eager he is. You start to sensually rock your hips causing him to go into a trance as you take off your skirt.

"I hope you're hungry pet." Your panties come off as you walk closer to him. His face does turn as red as his hair. You straddle him and in a quick motion his head is trapped in between your thighs.

"Feeding time." You moan, pushing his mouth closer to your wet opening. You loop your arms around from under Enma's thighs to hold yourself up and watch him be the perfect pet he can be. The sight above you almost makes you come undone. His eyes are closed in contentment as he savors your taste.

His tongue is lapping everything up so eagerly. You moan and rock your hips into his mouth. "You're such a good pet." He moans at your compliment, causing you to arch at the vibrations.

"Enma, suck it all up." He obeys. The suction teases your clitoris as he sucks hungrily.

"Keep going, Mistress is almost there." You rock your hips vigorously, causing him to moan more. The vibrations were insane. You've almost lose your hold on his thighs a few times, but keep your grip.

Almost. Yes. Wait, what was that?

"..."

"?"

Someone is calling you.

As you blink out of your stupor, you look up to see Enma staring at you with worry.

"A-are you ok?"

"Yeah...why?"

He blushes a bit and starts to fidget.

"Well, y-you've been staring at the same page for 30 m-minutes." You cock your head and check your watch to see he was telling the truth.

"Oh, wow I'm such a space cadet sometimes. Sorry Enma."

"No, it's alright. I s-sometimes I do that too." He blushes again, but not as red as you can make him.

"It's getting late Enma. I think we should meet at my place tomorrow to finish the project." Enma thinks about it and nods.

"T-that sounds fine. I need to tell m-my family first."

"Of course!" You hand him your phone so he can enter his number in.

As you walk out of the coffee shop you give Enma a big smile, he returns it with a small one.

"G-get home safely."

"You too pet."

Enma stops and turns to watch you as you walk away. Did he hear that right? No, that was probably his imagination.


	2. Chapter 2: Homerun

Clack!

The ball sails into the air and loud cheering erupted from the bleachers. You look up from your clipboard and raise an eyebrow at the large female population watching the game. A practice game no doubt. You pull the bill down on your coach hat and continue to scribble notes onto the clipboard.

Your mother wanted to have an early start for her hot date, but that does not explain why you're sitting in a dugout with a hat that says Coach. Well, she is dating the baseball coach at the highschool and he begged you for a solid. He will owe you a favor if you could take a few notes for him and keep the peace. Besides it is only practice and he has confidence in his players. Of course you are not stupid. This was a ploy to make sure you aren't home when they have their session.

Confidence he says. Ha! The pitcher can't even follow up on his own decisions to the catcher, left field should really switch center field with this game since the upcoming school seems to have a preference with their balls going left batting wise, and…

'I hate baseball.' More cheers for the star player when he reaches home base. You look up from under your hat and watch Yamamoto Takeshi high fiving his teammates with a large grin on his face. He picks up the edges of his shirt to fan himself, showing the abs that had developed after years of work.

You lick your lips at the sight. 'Maybe baseball wasn't so bad.' Then you look at your notes again. 'Nevermind, I still hate it.'

"Coach-chan!" The sudden voice near your claimed dugout surprises you. Yamamoto stares down at you with his default facial expression.

"Hello Yamamoto-san, what do you need?" You stare at him with an eyebrow raised. He scratches his cheek and sheepishly points at the bench.

"Well, um, I was wondering if I can nap on the bench."

"Nap? Shouldn't you be practicing?" When someone gives you a job you take it seriously especially a job of power. Hell only knows you love power.

"I haven't been getting a lot of sleep with homework, practice, and my job. Coach told me if I can get three homeruns in a row I could rest for a bit." You observe him closely and notice the start of some dark bags forming under his eyes.

"You need to decide between this job of yours and baseball. Doing both seems to be ragging on you." His demeanor changes for a second before switching back to his carefree self. If you weren't observant the change would have gone unnoticed.

"I'm trying to just have a lot of fun before I have to choose." His choice sounds very personal. Your resolve melts a little as you sigh.

"Go ahead and lay down. There is a jersey under the bench you can use as a pillow." You scoot closer to the right, giving enough room for him to lay down. He grins at you and gives you a hearty, "Thank you Coach-chan!"

He lays down and in a strange trusting manner sleeps with his head closer to you rather than his feet. You stare at his sleeping face and shake your head. 'What a strange guy.' Your eyes catch a peak of his chest from under his jersey. 'A strange deliciously muscled guy.'

You go back to scribbling some notes and your mind wanders off.

The sun is setting and the boy has finally woken up from his nap. The first thing he notices is the fact that he is tied to the bench he is laying on. His wrists are bound to a baseball bat under the bench and the same goes for his ankles. He looks around and then notices you walking up to him throwing a baseball up and down.

"Hahaha. Coach-chan! I think I tied myself in my sleep can you get me out?" He grins, believing his situation to be some type of accident on his part.

You stop throwing the ball and trail your hand from his knee, to his crotch, stomach, chest and stop at his lips. "Yamamoto-san, there is only one way for you to get out of this mess." Your finger outlines his lips causing him to blush a little.

"Is this a game Coach-chan?" You cock your head and give him the sweetest smile. You cup his face gently and stare deep into his eyes.

"Coach-chan wants you to shut up now. The only thing I want to hear are two worded responses and your breathy moans." His eyes widen a bit at your blunt orders. Before he can open his mouth you continue. "The only way to get out is if you give me three home runs."

"But Coach-chan I can't hit anything tied up." He cocks his head confused. You smile at the naive baseball player. Your movements are slow and sensual as your run your hands down his chest to the top of his pant. "I want two homeruns from you and the third one will be a special treat."

His breathing becomes irregular. It seems like he finally catches on. As you lower his pants with his boxers in tow you see the start of his penis. With a final tug you see the limp appendage in front of you. Your tongue slides across your lips as you notice his penis twitching.

"Make Coach-chan proud Yamamoto-san, if you're lucky I might draft you into first string." You whisper against his inner thigh as you kiss it.

"C-coach-chan! I n-need to get h-mmmft!" A baseball is in his mouth before he can finish his sentence.

"Two word sentences and moans are only allowed rookie." You grab a hold of his penis and give it a light squeeze. His hips jerk at the sudden hold on his member. You spit on your hand to act as a lubricant and start to pump him. Yamamoto struggles against his bounds a little, but eventually just goes with the flow and meets your rhythm.

"That's it Yamamoto follow your coach. She knows best, and she'll bring you to your only reason for playing right. To have fun, and experience the greatest pleasure of your life." You draw out the words and whisper them into his ear. His eyes roll back when you start to suck on his ear lobe and continue whispering fantasies that have his penis hard and ready.

You bring yourself back to focus on his member and start to pump it with both hands. "Give me that home run Yamamoto-san." His penis start to twitch. He moans feeling the delicious build up in his loins. "Here comes the pitch." Here it comes. He is almost to the point of cumming, he relaxes and prepares to let his load loose, but you stop all pumping and simply let go of the penis.

He's head shoots up to stare at you in confusion. Why didn't you let him cum? You shrug, trying to look cute and innocent.

"Sorry Yamamoto-san you have to try again it was a foul ball." He smacks his head against the bench and groans in sexual frustration.

"Let's try again. This time don't miss." Your taunting voice brings his limping appendage back to life a little, but he does not get his relief. For three times you refuse to let him cum until he is thrashing around in a desperate attempt to find sexual release. You take the baseball out of his mouth.

"Yamamoto-san, would you do anything for Coach-chan." He nods his head like a maniac. "Do you think you can give me a home run?"

"Y-yes Coach-chan." He croaks out, desperately wanting you to let him have release. His tone sends shivers down your spine. Power, was really delicious.

"Get ready, it might be more powerful than you're used to." You start to jack him off in a surprising speed. The face he makes encourages your panties to dampen further.

"I-I'm…." He can't even speak as he let's out a long and loud moans from the intensity of his release. You lick the semen from your hands and watch him gaze at you with glazed eyes.

"Wow rookie, you really gave a lot. Now, for the second one." He opens his mouth in a silent moan and arches his back as you start to suck on his penis. You run your tongue under his shaft and then lay kisses onto it. His member becomes hard again with the stimulation.

"Coach-chan." You hear him moan. You take the appendage out of your mouth and blow lightly on it.

"Tell me what you want." He moans, but doesn't make a sentence. You roll your eyes and start to suck on the side of his penis. He starts to pump his hips and you stop. He groans in disappointment.

"Tell me what you want."

"More." He weakly moans.

"More who?" You tease him.

"More Coach-chan." He practically begs. With that you put his penis back into your mouth and start to suck him off making sure to moan long and hard to vibrate his shaft. The surprising vibration causes his hips to buck uncontrollably. You place your hands under his thighs and proceed to scratch down. The ticklish sensation is enough for him to undone in your mouth.

He gasps and breathes heavily.

"A-amazing." Once you're done cleaning your face from cum you slide your shorts and panties off and hang the panties above his face.

"Rookie, I hope you're ready because you'll be going pro once you get this third home run." He eyes your panties and his eyes dilate. His tongue is still hanging from the experience from the second home run.

You straddle his face and show him a clear view of your vagina. "It's time to go pro." You lower yourself onto his mouth and watch as he closes his eyes. His tongue once limp starts to work and work it does. You lean forward holding onto the wood above his head and start to thrust your hips.

"Yamamoto-san you're making Coach-chan so proud!" Your eyes roll back into your skull and your back arches when he starts to suck on your clitorus.

"Right there. Keep sucking there and you'll have the home run." When he starts to moan into your lower lips it almost makes you cum. Suddenly you lift yourself off his face and almost give him the home run when you see his tongue licking furiously at the air trying to seduce your clit back to it. It would be good to give into his talented tongue, but edging would make the pleasure so much sweeter. Self edging was difficult, but you have mastered it and would stay strong.

"Come back." He moans from under you. The moment you look down on his face. Strength be damn. His eyes were just begging you to let his tongue finish you. You squat again and thrust rapidly against his tongue.

"Here is the pitch." You whisper. Almost there. I-I'm….

"Ah! Homerun!" Yamamoto's voice cheers. You lurch back from your daydream and look at the once sleeping boy clapping and cheering for his teammate next to you.

"Did you see that Coach-chan?"

What?

Oh right.

You turn your head from your notes to the now wide awake boy.

"Hmmm?" Yamamoto just smiles even more.

"Kenji got a homerun, sailed right over left field!." You scribble this in your notes. Left field, Kenji can be one of the players to help dominate the next game. You stop scribbling and shake your head. How you hate baseball, one moment you're thinking of some interesting foreplay and the next baseball strategies.

You look at your watch and realize it is time to end practice. With a loud toot from your whistle the boys stop their practice game and jog to the dugout. When they're all in front of you, you give them praise at their hard work and suggest a few things for the next game. They bow and head off to the locker rooms to shower and change. You put your notes into your book bag and turn to leave. To your surprise something stands in your way. A smiling something to be exact.

"Yamamoto-san?" You look at his smiling face. From this close proximity you can smell his sweaty body and feel the heat coming off of him. It almost sends you back to your fantasy, but his voice once again interrupts.

"You dropped your pen." He raises the writing utensil towards you. You take and murmur a small thank you.

He laughs, but his laughter dies after your words of encouragement. "I hope you find a balance with that job of yours and baseball." He becomes serious again and has a smile that is anything, but happy.

"Yeah, that nap helped me think about somethings." You give him a sincere small and place your hand on his bicep.

"Best of luck with you." You give his bicep a squeeze and make your way out of the dugout.

"Thanks Coach-chan."

"Oh, and Yamamoto-san?" He stops from following you out.

"Huh?"

"Good job on your three home runs." Yamamoto starts to rub the back of his neck and smile at the compliment.

"The third one was the best." The way you said the sentence makes something stir in Yamamoto.

"Hmmm?" A blush starts to settle on his cheeks.

"Have a good evening Yamamoto-san." You continue your way out of the dugout with a mischievous smile.

"Y-yeah! You too." Yamamoto cannot understand why he feels flustered.


End file.
